


Warmth in Winter

by slightlytookish



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Merlin Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Gwaine go ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth in Winter

It's Gwaine's idea, of course, because only Gwaine is mad enough to drag them out on a freezing Saturday, when they both could have stayed warm and snug in bed, to go ice skating.

And yet Merlin is here, clinging to Gwaine on one side and the low wall of the ice rink on the other as he tries to find his balance. It's a struggle; every time he thinks his legs are steady enough to support him his feet seem to slide away on their own, going every which way but forward and inevitably leaving him sprawled inelegantly on the ice.

He feels incredibly foolish as Gwaine hauls him to his feet yet again. A group of children race past, laughing loudly and making everything look far too easy, and Merlin glares after them as Gwaine chuckles warmly against his ear.

"Come on," he says, curling his arm more tightly around Merlin's waist. "Third time's the charm, don't you think?"

"It's more like the thirtieth time," Merlin grumbles, but he can't help smiling back after a moment because Gwaine looks almost like a kid himself, with his green bobble hat and his nose turning red from the cold.

Holding tightly to the wall once more, Merlin squares his shoulders and cautiously glides forward. He wobbles but somehow manages to stay upright as they slowly make their way around the curve of the rink.

"See?" Gwaine says when Merlin finally feels confident enough to let go of the wall. "You're doing great."

Merlin's feet seem to take that as an invitation to slip out from under him. He makes a grab for the wall but ends up falling on his arse anyway, landing with an audible thump and nearly pulling Gwaine down beside him.

"Ow." He waves Gwaine away when he moves to help him stand. "No, that's all right. I think I'll just stay here, since I'm only going to fall again." He folds his arms - because he's cold, of course; and not because he's sulking - and scowls at any skater that dares to come close.

Gwaine's mouth twitches as though he finds this highly amusing. "Let's at least get out of the way," he says, pulling Merlin to his feet and over to the side. "Wouldn't want anyone to trip over you. What if they ran over your fingers? I quite like them, you know. I'd miss them if they were gone."

He catches one of Merlin's hands and brings it to his lips, and even though Merlin can't feel the kiss through the thick wool of his mittens he feels the warmth of the gesture all the same, curling around him like a blanket and making him blush. He has to look away before he does something stupid like tackle Gwaine to the ice and kiss him until they're both frostbitten.

"I'm rubbish at this," he says as he watches the blur of skaters going past. He shrugs a shoulder and smiles helplessly at Gwaine. "You know me, always clumsy."

"That's not true," Gwaine says, because he's always far too generous when it comes to Merlin. He lets his hand slide up Merlin's arm to rub at the back of his neck, like Merlin is some kind of spooked animal that needs soothing. Merlin lets him because he's never been one to turn down a cuddle. "You've just got to hold out your arms for balance. Watch me; I'll show you."

Gwaine isn't as fast as some of the others, or as flashy, but he certainly looks graceful as he glides away. He seems perfectly at ease on the ice - until he looks over his shoulder at Merlin, wobbles violently, and falls flat on his face.

"Oh god," Merlin says, immediately pushing away from the wall without even worrying about falling. He totters over to Gwaine, more walking than skating, and drops to his knees beside him. "Gwaine? Are you all right?"

Gwaine seems to take forever to respond but when he finally rolls over he's smiling again. "Yeah," he says, squinting up at Merlin. "Just knocked the wind out of me for a minute."

The little pocket of worry that had been growing in Merlin's chest vanishes instantly. "Come on, you," he says, feeling ridiculously fond as he helps Gwaine to his feet.

Gwaine still sounds a little winded, but together they manage to make it to the side without any other mishaps. They tuck themselves close against the wall, out of the way of everyone else, and Merlin busies himself with brushing aside the long strands of hair that have escaped from Gwaine's hat. "Some teacher you are," he says. "Next time I'm getting myself a proper skating instructor."

"Is that so?" There's mischief in Gwaine's eyes as he reaches for Merlin's scarf and twines the fringe around his fingers. "I think proper instructors are overrated."

Merlin thinks he knows where this is headed. "And why is that?" he says, grinning.

"They wouldn't do this." He tugs at Merlin's scarf and pulls him into a kiss that's soft and sweet and just urgent enough to make Merlin feel warm despite the cold.

"You make a fair point," he says when they finally pull apart.

"I thought I might convince you," Gwaine says, sounding terribly pleased with himself.

Merlin rolls his eyes but still finds himself wanting to kiss Gwaine again, and so he does. "Ready to skate some more?" he says when he reluctantly pulls away.

Gwaine raises a suspicious-looking eyebrow. "You really want to?"

"Well, just to there," Merlin admits, nodding toward the exit. Beyond it there's a tiny café and the promise of hot chocolate and snuggling and the long lazy stretch of a well-spent winter afternoon. "Buy you a drink?" he says, taking Gwaine's hand and giving him his best hopeful smile.

"I should have known," Gwaine says, laughing, but when he looks at Merlin his eyes go soft and fond. It makes Merlin feel giddy, and he knows he's blushing again when they set out across the ice once more.


End file.
